Wild
by Rainy-Pines
Summary: A Homeworld experiment wreaks havoc on the lives of Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems. Rated T for minor swearing, gore, and violence.
1. Prologue

"Number 7192 is doing exceedingly well in all tests and exams," a hushed voice whispered in the dark. "It has bypassed many of it's colleagues in combat training, and it's transformations are nearly flawless."

"Is it ready for deployment yet?" A different voice asked, more commanding and husky than the other.

"I believe that, if we speed up it's training, it should be ready within a week. It still needs it's former knowledge of Earth implanted. Without it, the test subject may as well be useless. It also needs it's vaccinations for Earth viruses, which I hear may kill things of mammal origin."

"Hmmm... I see. Is it possible to speed it up any faster?"

"Well, yes... But it may die if we overload it."

"Then don 't overload it," the voice snapped.

"I'll work it as much as possible without killing it."

The first one left, leaving the other in the dark. She snapped her fingers, and brought light into the many-celled hall. She strode down to the middle of the long line, snarls following her as she went. 7190... 7191... 7192. ID: B-L-K-E. This one was the only one that didn't growl or snarl. It sat near the back of it's cell, it's eyes fixed on her, utterly unreadable.

Deep down, she knew it hated her. But it was highly intelligent, even without it's Earth knowledge. It knew that she was in charge, and that filled her with pleasure. She pressed a button on the outside of the cell, making the electrical field go down. But she was still armed with a high-power tool that caused muscles to break down and stop working. The subject stood up, it's many scars on it's arms becoming prominent. It's long black hair had lost the sheen it had held when they first picked it up, but it's eyes held the same sharp intelligence, enhanced with hyper vigilance.

"Come with me, Number 7192."

The hybrid followed her out, eyes fixed on her.


	2. Chapter 1

_I apologize for any spelling mistakes or auto correct that may occur. I'm typing up a big chunk of these on my tablet, so I don't have a proper keyboard._

* * *

Amethyst and Pearl were at it again. Apparently, Amethyst had dumped some of her trash into Pearl's room, completely and utterly destroying her perfect system. Right as Pearl was about to retaliate, they heard shouting from Steven.

"Hey! Guys! Come quick! I think a Home World Gem just landed on our beach!" He sounded urgent, and who were they to put him down and tell him it was probably just a seagull?

The two glared at each other one last time before walking over to Steven, who was on the balcony staring at the sandy beach.

"I think he might be right, Pearl..." Amethyst said with fascination, gazing at the same spot in the sand where Steven was.

"Oh, don't be absurd, Amethyst. That's not - Oh my..." Pearl looked out at the figure sprawled out on the beach. She hesitated a moment before calling Garnet over. If this was just an immature joke, she wouldn't be too pleased with the wasting of her time... But if it was serious...

"Garnet! Could you come over here a minute?" Pearl asked, as politely as possible. The urgency in her voice, however, alerted Garnet to the importance of the situation.

"Do you think it's alive?" Amethyst asked, sounding intrigued.

"Definitely." Garnet confirmed, with a nod of her head. After a moment, she said, "We'll go check it out. Steven, you stay here."

Steven considered moaning and protesting, but not much begging would help him against Garnet if it might be dangerous. He watched from the balcony, instead, and saw the figure move a little.

* * *

I crashed to the ground with a sickening snap. The soft sand seemed to dig into my skin, rubbing it raw and making it red. Pain pulsed throughout my body, and whenever I moved just a tad, that pain exploded. The pain made it hard for me to take in the surroundings with eyesight because of my limited movement, so I went with my other senses. I could taste the salt in the air, and I heard something rumbling just out of sight. I could hear... Voices. Footsteps. The closer they came, the edgier I grew. They may or may not be friendly.

"I say we throw her into the ocean, whaddya say, Garnet?" A voice rang, loud and clear. I tried to sit up and scramble away at the same time, but that just resulted in a nuclear explosion in my leg. I cried out, wanting to gain some trust or pity. Maybe they knew how to make the pain go away.

"I don't think she can hurt us like this." A different voice. Please let this be their leader. Please help, please...

For a few moments, there was nothing to be heard except for the steady rushing sound. I rather liked that noise. It was... Soothing.

"Go grab those pieces of driftwood, Amethyst."

A pair of feet walked off, only to return in a few minutes. I closed my eyes. What were they going to do with the driftwood? Beat me with it? I've heard the Keepers talk about how primal people on this planet were.

"This will hurt a little bit, but try to stay still..." I was shocked by how _not_ angry the voice was. It actually almost sounded friendly.

At that moment, I was hit with a wave of pain as whoever it was adjusted my leg, using the two pieces of driftwood as a support and tying them off with something.

By this point I was tired. Tired of pain, tired of thinking, tired of not knowing who was around me... I was done.

I resignedly left my eyes shut, listening to the rumbling. I want to know what it is. I want to know more about this planet. It felt nice, welcoming even.

I felt their leader (or I assumed, anyways) pick me up. I instantly stifled a cry of pain in my leg, but went quiet again quickly. I felt safe, in a way, with the rumbling and rushing sound in the background and the salt in the air.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to Dalekz Universe for their continued support! :'D It means a lot to me, bro, thanks!

This chapter is fairly long (by my standards, anyways), but includes loads of important info in it. Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night. Where was I...? Since when was it warm in the cells? I stretched out my legs, and was met with a dull, throbbing pain. Then I remembered. I was sent to Earth. They had oh so rudely dropped me out of the ship, leaving me with nothing but my tattered clothes and a... Not-so-broken leg anymore? I took a look at my surroundings, feeling the effects of sleep wear off. I heard some footsteps and short stifled yawn. Moonlight illuminated the rooms, and I saw a very small someone walking towards a rectangular structure. He opened it, and pulled something out. It took me a split second, max, to recognize the mouthwatering smell of chicken. When all of us were newbies in their world, the Trainers had us transform and would send us out to kill as many chickens as we could. The winner would get bragging rights and certain privileges that had come later on.

All of these memories brought on a rather nasty wave of bad nostalgia. I remembered the day one of her fellow captives got killed in a fight over food. The two had been lazy. Too lazy to try and win their own food. So, of course, they fought. I can't remember their numbers or their sectors, all I know is that the older, bulkier one killed the other with no signs of remorse. This was the first fight I ever witnessed, but it certainly wasn't the last. When I left, fights happened daily. The Others had kept so many of us, so many that they didn't seem to care who lived or, in their words, "expired." They treated us like their property, but then again they had a right to. They were the ones keeping us alive and making us stronger.

But their rules were harsh. We were not to show any signs of emotion, what so ever. If we did, then we were deprived of food for about seven Homeworld days. I was one of the lucky ones that got their gem first, before they put that rule upon us. Everything they did, everything they preached, involved pain in one form or another. Sometimes it was mental pain, others it was physical. Physical pain was the most popular, however. They liked using that one because it left signs that it was there - bruising, bleeding, scarring. Everyone around them would know if they ever defied the laws of the Others.

I rubbed my own gem, rather guiltily. It was placed on my upper back, barely in reach. I was never told how they got the gems, even though a few rumors were spread that they were ripped from their original gems. But I knew that was absurd. The beings _are_ the He gems. The most likely scenario that I've been able to come up with is that the gems are engineered by the Others, and somehow enhanced them with the powers of other gems.

"Uhm... Are you ok?" A short boy asked me. "You were spacing off a little." He looked a little guilty, like he was caught doing something he knew he shouldn't be.

I have never laid eyes on him before. At first glance he looked really awkward and sweet. The second and third glance wouldn't have changed anything. "Where am I?" I asked him sharply, keeping my voice down.

"My home!" He said it with the biggest, goofiest grin I had ever seen. "Well, actually, I share it with the others too." A picture of ruthless faces entered my mind, totally disconnected with the kindness shown to me on the beach. "They're the Crystal Gems!" He exclaimed proudly, "I'm a Crystal Gem too!"

A Crystal Gem? "What's a 'Crystal Gem?' Are they... nice?" I asked him cautiously. If this was his home, then he had the right to kick me out if I said anything wrong.

"Huh? Oh, they're great! We're saving the planet from evil one villain at a time!" He puffed his chest out. "And we have great waffles-"

"Steven! What are you doing out of bed!" A sharp, bossy voice rang. "What have I told you about..." Her voice trailed off upon seeing me awake. "Why didn't you tell us that she was awake?" The speaker was tall and thin,with a round gem on her forehead. These were the same types of gems that would bring us our food... If I remember right, then they were low-ranking gems. I think even I was ranked above them when I left.

"Garnet! Amethyst! She's awake!" The Pearl shouted.


	4. Chapter 3

Big, giant hug and a thank you for Dalekz Universe and whoever else is here right now! Thanks for reading my little story! Every viewer motivates me to write, and every Review brightens my day! :'D

* * *

I glared at the pearl. She didn't have any right to order anyone else around. The amethyst would definitely be ranked above her. Garnet... That type rang a bell. I'm pretty sure she would be ranked above her, anyways, even though I'm not familiar with garnets or what their line of work was.

The amethyst was in first, a doughnut in her hand. She was a little... Small. If I remembered right, amethysts were supposed to be big battle-types. Ok, fine. Every legit gem type has some duds, right?

The small violet gem stared at me. I glared back. Almost as soon as her gaze broke away from mine, a tall gem came in that I presumed to be Garnet. Her type danced tantalizingly on the tip of my tongue.

Steven glanced at Garnet. "What are you guys going to do?" He asked shiftily.

"Well," Garnet began, "she can tell us her name."

Uhh... Name? "Like... My I.D.?" She nodded. "Well, then I'm number 7192, B-L-K-E."

The steven looked very confused. "That's not a name," he said.

"Well, that's what they called me!" I growled with irritation.

The steven gasped, struck by a sudden idea. "Can we name you?" He asked eagerly, looking at me with big eyes.

"I , uh... I don't care." I didn't even know what a name was, so it was probably best to leave that type of work to someone who was familiar with it.

"What were the letters again?"

"B-L-K-E..." I wasn't sure I knew where this was going.

He clapped his hands excitedly and hopped up and down. "It fits perfectly!" He exclaimed. "Your name can be Blake!"

"Steven, isn't that a male name?" The pearl asked him.

Steven appeared flustered. "Well... It can be both!" He was still excited, but seemed a little deflated after the pearl's comment.

"What does Blake mean?" I asked him.

"It's your name now! It sounds a lot better than 7634 or whatever it was!"

"Uhm... Ok." I said uncertainly. I've already been branded and profiled with my I.D., though. Is getting a new one even possible?

"So... Blake..." The Garnet tried out my new I.D., "Where were you born?"

Where was I born? All I remembered was waking up with a thin chain around my neck and my branding on my left shoulder blade. "I, uhh... I don't know."

"You don't know? Surely you can remember?" The pearl asked me, confusion thick in it's voice.

"No, I can't. For all I know, I could've been ordered from under the sea like you." I looked into her eyes, hoping for a reaction. Sure enough, she blushed a pale blue.

"How do you know that?" She demanded.

"I'm not stupid."

Amethyst snorted with laughter, barely under control. She seemed alright, for a dud. I didn't like that pearl one bit. The steven was alright, too. I didn't know about the garnet, though. Something about her put me on edge, like she hid weapons all around the house, but I don't know if they were intended for me yet.

After that, they asked me a whole slew of questions - where did I come from, what was the last thing I remembered, how much I knew about other planets, and so on. I either refused to answer, or had no answer, to all of them. Then the garnet brought up my gem, and what it looked like. Another question I don't know. I've never seen myself, actually. I've seen my faint, distorted reflection in the cells, but that was all.

I know my hair is black, and I know I have some scars on my back and arms, but that was where the knowledge stopped.

"Hey, guys," Steven piped up, "Could you make waffles? I'm kind of hungry." He said sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 4

SO SO SO sorry for the delay, guys. There's been a lot of severe flooding in my area. Also... I had a nice, long chapter I was proud of. But then guess what happened? Yes, folks, that's right - I had a power outage and had forgotten to save it. Period. Normally I'm pretty good with saving things periodically, due to my art experiences. But I was super proud of that piece, and had felt as though if I stopped typing, then all of my ideas would run away. Very stupid of me. All well. Life is a bitch.

* * *

After the others finished with their waffles, which I refused to touch (but, admittedly, they did smell delicious), the gems went their own ways. Garnet went into her room, while Steven and Amethyst went to some place called "The Big Donut." The pearl was left to do the cleaning. I sat on the couch. Steven told me that he had healed my leg while I was still unconscious, and that's why I could walk on it. I still had a limp, but he assured me that it would go away soon. I liked that Steven kid. He was really sweet, if a tad awkward. But maybe that was just because I was around.

I watched the pearl clean for a moment, who put a graceful twist on wiping up syrup. I watched as she pulled aside the curtains, revealing a big stretch of a cool blue-gray something. Forgetting my irritation with the pearl for a moment, I got up off their couch and limped over to her. She ignored me as if I wasn't there.

I cleared my throat. "So... Uhh..." Genius beginning, extremely intelligent. "Uhh... What's that?" I asked her sheepishly, pointing towards the moving stretch of blue.

The pearl gave me a sharp look. "You had no idea what you were talking about earlier, did you?" she said sharply. She wouldn't answer my question, would she? I grit my teeth, and began to walk away. "It's an ocean. Or a sea, as some like to call it. Which is actually incorrect, but it's still what some humans tend to call it."

"Well... Is it... Alive?" I asked her. It was so big, though, that it may not have been possible for it to be alive.

She gave me another look that filled me with fire. I didn't like her bossy attitude, or how out of line she usually was for a pearl. "Fine!" I snarled, flashing my teeth. "I'll just go find Amethyst." I limped out of their house, and onto the sand. It's hard to walk in sand with sneakers on, but imagine having to limp on it.

The pearl didn't do anything, just kept on cleaning. The rumbling sound comforted me, cooling me down. I sat back in the shade against the cliff face. Maybe I would stay here for a while. It was nice, and pretty comfortable. I gazed out at the ocean, tipping my head back a tad and enjoying the sounds and the smells. That's when dark clouds from the distance began to crowd the sun, fighting for it's light. Eventually, all the blue sky was gone. It got colder, but I didn't really want to go back inside. A little cold never hurt anyone. Besides, it was kind of comfortable once you get used to it. I sprawled out on to the sand. It felt a lot softer now that I wasn't injured and panicking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to let go of everything.

If only I could.

A little drop of something splashed on my leg. I sat up quickly, drawing my legs up to my chest and sliding backwards so that my back pressed up against the cliff. I watched as the little drops became more abundant, each one leaving a small imprint on the sand, a dark little mark. After a few minutes all of the sand was wet except for the little area that sat in the cliff's overhang. I was more fascinated than scared, but I still wasn't willing to go out of my hiding place. Then the drops came down in sheets, pouring down onto the Earth. Then a word clicked in my mind - rain. This was rain, and it wouldn't hurt me. I crawled to the edge of the dry spot, and tentatively reached out a hand. Little splashes appeared up and down my arm, dripping down my elbow.

The rain pounded on. I stood up, steadying myself with a hand, and walked cautiously out into the rain. I had never felt anything like it, and it felt great.


End file.
